Writer's Block
by WeaponFanfic
Summary: One writer, one laptop, 5 Lyoko warriors. What could possibly go wrong? Rated T just in case people find it a bit racy in parts. General.Humor.Adventure.Romance.
1. The Writing Process

**Writer's Block**

_One writer, one keyboard, 5 Lyoko warriors. What could possible go wrong?_

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko was created by Tania Palumbo and Thomas Romain. It was produced by Antefilms and then by MoonScoop. It is aired in France by France 3 and in America by Cartoon Network. With the exception of Chris the Writer, the author is neither employed by or affiliated with any of the above companies or entities.

* * *

Chris pulled out his laptop and fired up his favorite word processing program. For days he kept reading tons of Code Lyoko fanfic and it had been inspiring. The more he read, the more his imagination had run wild with fantastic stories about Kadic and the digital world of Lyoko. The characters from his favorite show were all written perfectly and the situations were all exciting and fun to read. After countless stories were read, Chris felt it was time to add a story of his own. His eyes pointed towards the blank page on the screen. His fingers were placed on the keys on the keyboard. Without hesitation, Chris was ready to begin. 

One hour later...

Chris took his fingers away from the keyboard and rubbed his eyes. After an hour of pure concentration, he turned towards the screen again to see what kind of work the hour had produced.

Nothing.

Not a single letter, let alone word, was written on the screen. Not even a title or author name were present. Chris was not pleased at all. He so desperately wanted to add a Lyoko story of his own and yet he could not even come up with a plot or situation to base the story off of. He needed some inspiration to get some creative juices flowing. He fired up his web browser hoping to get back to the fanfic site and find the inspiration there. Unfortunately, his Internet provider was having technical issues, giving Chris nothing but a blank screen. Undaunted, he closed the web browser and opened up his folder full of Code Lyoko episodes. He picked an episode at random and sat back in his chair, enjoying what turned out to be the latest episode.

Twenty-three minutes passed and Chris' plan had worked. He clicked to the word processing program again and placed his hands on the keyboard. Remembering a trick his elementary school English teacher had taught him, he began to list out his main characters.

Aelita Schaeffer  
Yumi Ishiyama  
Jeremie Belpois  
Ulrich Stern  
Odd Della Robbia

He took his hands off the keyboard, glad that he was finally able to get somewhere with his writing.

"OK, now what?"


	2. Brought to Life

Chris looked around his room. No one was there. He got up from his chair and took a few steps before remembering that his parents went on a weekend vacation, leaving him all alone in the house.

"Hello?"

Chris turned around to try and find the source of the voice. Unlike the previous voice, which sounded like a young man with a serious tone about him, this voice was new. It sounded like a young woman that was innocent and curious. The sound of knocking made Chris realize that the sound was coming from the computer, specifically the computer screen. As he looked quizzically at his laptop, he heard another voice come from the device.

"Over here, Mark Twain," said a voice of another young man, this time the tone was joyful and hyperactive.

Chris stared at his monitor not believing what he saw. Standing at the bottom of the screen were the five Lyoko warriors all in their favorite school clothes. Odd wore his deep blue pants and purple hooded jacket complete with the blown back hair. Aelita had the deep purple/burgundy dress while Jeremie had his light-blue colored long-sleeve shirt and dark khaki pants. Ulrich had his blue jeans and brown shirt covered by his faux army jacket with the collar turned up. Finally, Yumi was decked out in all black with the light blue stars on the bottom of her shirt standing out as the only other hint of color on her outfit.

"So, what's the plan?" Jeremy asked.

Chris opened his mouth but stopped himself from saying anything. Even if he was alone, talking out loud to his computer just seemed too strange of an activity to be doing.

"Great," Odd said teasingly, "he's a mute!"

"Odd!" Ulrich reprimanded.

"What? Here we are asking the guy what kind of story he wants to write us in and the only thing he can do is stand there with his jaw on the floor and drool coming out of his mouth," Odd replied, defending himself for the tease earlier.

"Odd's right," Yumi said. "So, what kind of a story are you going to put us in?"

Chris gave a confused look as he put up his arms halfway, signaling that he had absolutely no idea what to do at this point.

Aelita gave the rookie writer a small pity smile. "Alright, sit down and let's see if we can help you out with this."

Chris sat down and placed his hands on the keyboard again, looking eager to listen and follow instructions.

"OK, let's start with the title," Aelita said. "If you can think of that, you might have a good idea of what your story is going to be about."

The writer typed out "Title:" and saw the cursor blink. "This was definitely a better start than an hour ago," he thought to himself.

Minutes later...

"I'm getting hungry," Odd said out of nowhere. "Anyone have any snacks?"

The rest of the group had responded with a resounding no, causing Odd to whimper much like Kiwi would. Chris looked at the screen and saw that the cursor had not moved from its original position. Once again, he hit a mental roadblock.

Ulrich looked up and sighed a bit. "Looks like this isn't working. Listen, forget the title thing and let's go for something else."

"Like genre," Jeremie chimed in.

Chris erased "Title" and replaced it with "Genre". Doing this gave him plenty of choices. Would he go for a comedy? Romance? Drama? He decided he should try and tackle something that was familiar to all Lyoko fans.

Genre: Adventure

The gang looked up and nodded in approval.

"Good start," Aelita said encouragingly. "Now for the writing."

Chris' fingers began to type furiously. Finally, the idea started to come out and manifest a life of its own.


	3. The Meltdown

---The Meltdown---

Ulrich looked around at his environment. Surrounded by the blue waters of the digital sea, he sat down on his floating block of arctic ice as it drifted towards a nearby land mass with an eerie red glow coming from it. Unsheathing one of his twin samurai swords, he began to polish and sharpen it, readying the weapon for the battle that was coming. As he finished with one blade and beginning to work on the other one, he breathed deep and started to focus. He could already see XANA's bloks readying themselves on the shore, prepared to stop the young samurai from getting to the tower at any cost. Ulrich started to do a quick count as he unsheathed his weapons.

Over fifty.

Ulrich smiled. "This should be a good warm-up," he whispered to himself. Getting into a fighting stance, he closed his eyes and began to count.

"3...2...1... TRIPLICATE!"

Ulrich jumped into the air then split into three entities. The triple personalities landed on the frozen shore with a light touch then began wrecking havoc amongst XANA's cronies. With deft swiftness, bloks were cut in half as three brown and yellow blurs passed by each one creating a slashing sound as it moved. In a matter of moments, before any shot was fired, the shore was littered with the corpses of the fallen before exploding into millions of pixels. With no other signs of life present, Ulrich brought his left wrist close to his mouth.

"All clear, Aelita."

Within a few seconds the Skidbladnir emerged from the digital sea. Aelita had teleported from the vehicle's cockpit and began her sprint towards the infected tower.

"Thanks Ulrich," she shouted as she disappeared into the tower. As the aura began to change colors from red to green, Ulrich raised his wrist again.

"One down, how many more to go, Jeremie?"

The young genius adjusted his glasses and focused his gaze at the various monitors in front of him. If it wasn't for the fact that this was a supercomputer bent on inflicting pure evil, he would find this event a bit fascinating.

"Hard to tell. The tower map is barely visible thanks to all of the red auras. Yumi, how are things on your end?"

Yumi caught her returning fan blade before she responded. "Could be better, but I did manage to find a tower. By the way, did I ever tell you how much I hate spiders?"

The black-haired fighter looked around as the giant mutated spiders began to emerge from the trees of the forest sector. She shook her head in disgust. Yumi really did hate spiders and having to fight ones as big as dogs didn't make the situation any better. Just as she was getting a plan of attack together she felt a large weight come from the sky and land on her back. Yumi landed on her chest with a large thump that knocked some wind out of her. She turned her head back to see one of the spiders standing over her, jaws open with a throaty roar coming from its mouth. As the creature raised its front legs, preparing for the fatal strike, Yumi quickly shoved one of her closed fans into its mouth. With a flick of the wrist, the spider's head was split open vertically by the fan blade. The monster immediately ceased all movement before falling forward towards its former prey and disappearing into virtual dust. Reinvigorated with a rush of adrenaline and a sense to survive, Yumi got up quickly and began to rapidly throw her fans in all directions. In a matter of moments, all of the mutated arachnids created by XANA's entranced scientists were a distant memory. Yumi folded up her fans and holstered them before activating her communicator.

"Clear, Jeremie. I got the tower close by." The Skidbladnir rose from the yellow colored sea as Aelita emerged from the cockpit, spreading her angelic wings to help her fly to the tower faster.

"Good job, Yumi," Jeremie said as he looked to the tower map again. While it did clear a bit, the sea of red infection was still overwhelming. He switched his navigator screen from the forest sector to the desert sector where another XANA controlled tower was found. "How are things on your end, Odd?"

"Not too good, Jeremie." Odd was crouched down with his back against a large rock. A small army of tarantulas were marching towards him with their guns at the ready. Odd jerked his tail back when he saw that a stray laser blast had landed a few millimeters away from his exposed appendages.

"Yipes!" Odd screamed. "Jer, I could use a reload right about now."

"Actually, I'll do you one better." Jeremie tapped furiously on the keyboard, reloading Odd's laser ammo clips as well as giving him a surprise. Back in the desert sector Odd saw that he had a full clip reloaded into his arm cannons. He also saw that Jeremy took the time to materialize a hover board for him.

"Sweet!" Della Robbia exclaimed. Jumping onto the hover board, he traveled a few feet away from the tarantulas before turning around will full cannons blazing. XANA's flunkies opened fire as well, transforming the small plot of desert into a battlefield. Odd dodged the incoming fire as he carved across the ground and let loose with arrow shots to the monster's weak spots. One by one the tarantulas transformed from towering menaces to piles of digital dust. One of the enemy shots landed in front of the hover board causing the board to fly up while the rider flew forward. Odd quickly tucked and rolled as he landed on the ground. In one swift maneuver, he kicked his legs up just as the hover board was about to land directly on top of him and got back up riding on the board again. With a goofy foot stance, Odd let loose a few laser arrows, eliminating the remaining tarantulas from the vicinity.

"All done here. By the way, Einstein, what was XANA doing again?"


	4. Reasoning

Chris' fingers, which were full of movement before, had stopped abruptly.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Ulrich asked. "That was getting good."

"Yeah, that was like one of those summer movies I'd enjoy with a big tub of popcorn." Odd's stomach growled a bit at the thought of those golden kernels popping into some edible goodness drenched with real butter. "Speaking of which, does anybody here have some?"

"You already asked that, Odd," Yumi said, reminding him that there was no food to be seen anywhere. Odd sighed. He had always thought that he had a tapeworm living in his stomach since he ate so much so often and yet wouldn't balloon into the size of a house. He whipped out his cell phone and excused himself so he could talk privately. "Hello, Pizza Planet? Yeah, I'd like a..."

"That's Odd for you," Jeremie said. "If he did his learning through his stomach, he'd be the smartest man alive."

The rest of the group chuckled. "That's so true," Aelita replied. After calming herself down a bit, she turned her attention to the writer. "Seriously, why did you stop. I felt like it was going to go somewhere good."

Chris had to disagree based on two points. One, he felt that the action bits weren't as exciting as he could make it. While the scenes looked cool in his head, when he translated those thoughts into written form they just didn't seem to flow correctly. Two, when the time came to explain what XANA's plot was he really had no idea. Everything he thought would make for good catalysts were already used by the writers of the show. Zombie students, giant living teddy bears, exploding nuclear reactors were all used in previous episodes. Even an asteroid attack was used and Chris had felt that was stretching a bit too far. If the writers could do that there was no way he would be able to top them with a plot that was more than believable. He minimized the story and brought up a new page. He thought he should stick with an adventure plot but go away from Lyoko. He typed up the word Genre again as well as the word Adventure. This time, however, he put down a slash and added the following...

Genre: Adventure/Alternate Universe


	5. Messengers of War

---Messengers of War---

France, 1943

Kadic High School was a prestigious boarding school. Children of the rich and intelligent attended classes here to further their studies and uphold the social status their parents had worked so hard to maintain through the familial generations. The school itself was a reflection of this fact due to the way it looked. The building itself was made of the finest material money could buy. The floors were made of the best marble. The glass was blown by the finest glassblowers in all of Western Europe. Each brick was placed with perfect precision, ensuring that not one element looked out of place. In its heyday, Kadic was the ultimate symbol of status.

War has a way of making all things ugly.

Ever since the German war machine invaded France, all of the beauty and art the land was known for had been destroyed or disfigured. Kadic was no different. The glass that was once pristine and immaculate had been covered with the soot surrounding the air. The perfect bricks were blackened and moved out of place thanks to mortar shells and stray bullets. The marble floors, once kept spotless at all times, were now cracked and covered with a thick coat of dust. There were no students left here. There were no lessons of Aristotle or arithmetic taught anymore. The only people that attended Kadic now were refugees of the war and small pockets of French resistance and the lessons taught here were that of survival.

Jean-Pierre Delmas stood in the middle of an impromptu command center. Once the distinguished headmaster of the school, Jean-Pierre took on the role of caretaker of the refugees once the war had come to the homeland. Seeing the destruction around him happen at such an accelerated pace, he formed a small resistance group within the many that had come to seek refuge at the school. He stroked his beard nervously, waiting for something important to happen while all those around him listened intently to their shortwave radios, hoping to catch a transmission from either the other resistance parties all over France or from the German forces occupying their land. "Where are they," he muttered to himself. Suddenly, the door burst open. Jean-Pierre turned to see a somewhat heavy-set man with a bandage on his face run towards him. "Any news, Mr. Morales?" he asked.

Jim Morales was once the physical education instructor at Kadic. Though he never looked the part, Jim was very athletic and taught students the physical arts of swimming and gymnastics. As a show of loyalty to his longtime friend, Jim stayed with Jean-Pierre and helped out the refugees. He also became the drill instructor for the resistance, teaching all of the voluntary soldiers the art of Savate and keeping them conditioned. Jim saluted Jean-Pierre before answering. "Sir, they have arrived."

Jean-Pierre exited the room and headed towards the main hallway of the school. He smiled when he saw who was there. Accompanied by two soldiers was a pink haired woman. She wore the same deep green uniform, tattered and tracked with mud, that the other soldiers wore. She also wore a backpack with a tube sticking out from the top. "Ms. Stones, I presume?"

"Yes, sir, Aelita Stones," She said as she saluted him.

Jean-Pierre returned the salute before speaking. "I am glad to see you are alive, though I truly wish the cost was not so great." He looked at the two soldiers that had escorted Aelita who had solemn looks on their faces as he spoke. He was informed by other members of the resistance that she would be coming with four soldiers. "Nevertheless, their sacrifice will not be in vain. Now, come in and get some rest. We will help you prepare for the last leg of your journey." The cook escorted the three to the kitchen to feed them while Jean-Pierre and Jim went back to the command center.

"Jim," he said, "I need you to get four of our best men on this mission. We will need them to accompany Ms. Stones to Cherbourg where she will meet up with the Allied forces and deliver the package."

"Yes, sir." Jim paused for a bit before asking a question. "Sir, do you think she will be able to change the tide of the war?"

"The Americans and the British seem to hope so," he said. "While I don't know myself, I do know that the package she carries on her back is definitely important. Important enough, at least, for the Germans to hunt her down and get it back."

"So what's in this package?"

"I don't know. From what the others have told me, it's highly classified material," Jean-Pierre responded. "Anyway, fetch your men and have them meet in my office in one hour."

"Yes, sir." Jim broke away from his leader as he went to find his men. For a job of this importance, the former teacher knew exactly who he wanted for the mission.

An hour had passed before the door to Jean-Pierre's personal office had opened again. Jim walked through the door followed by 4 soldiers of various backgrounds and skill. Jean-Pierre was already sitting behind his desk while Aelita was present in the room, still clutching her backpack in her arms. "Here they are, sir," Jim said as all four soldiers saluted their leader.

Jean-Pierre stood up. "At ease. Ms. Stones, I would like you to meet four of our finest soldiers," he said as Aelita stood to greet them.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Aelita Stones." She stretched out her hand to the soldiers.

"Ulrich Stern." Ulrich was the designated squad leader and his skills on the battlefield have strengthened his reputation. His leadership skills and on-the-fly tactics have helped many a squad member live to fight another day even in the most dire situations. He was good with firearms and equally skilled in hand to hand combat.

"Odd Della Robbia." Odd was a master marksman. Though he may be jovial most of the time, his serious demeanor on the field of battle showed he could still be counted on no matter what. Though he often takes the role of scout, his mastery of the sniper rifle usually got his squad out of the most dangerous situations possible.

"Yumi Ishiyama." While it was not unusual to see a woman fighting in the French Resistance, it was unusual to see a Japanese woman fighting against the Axis powers. While she was very competent with weaponry, her main skill came from linguistics. As a traveler of the world prior to the war, Yumi had learned several languages, including German, making her the perfect double agent and spy against the occupying Germans.

"Jeremie Belpois." Jeremy was not exactly the best soldier on the battlefield but he was the best when it came to navigation and communication. He was also a master of mechanics, usually able to take away enemy vehicles and equipment and use it against his foes.

Jean-Pierre nodded. "Excellent. Gentlemen, you have been chosen for a very important mission. I need you to escort Ms. Stones to Cherbourg. From there, she will meet up with the Allied forces to deliver the package. This mission is of great importance to our cause so make sure you guard her with your lives and get to Cherbourg as quickly as possible."

"Yes, sir," they all said in unison.

Jean-Pierre continued. "Good. Get some rest tonight. You all leave at dawn. Dismissed!"

The group saluted before exiting the office, leaving Aelita behind to continue chatting with Jean-Pierre.

"So, Ulrich, any ideas what's in the bag Aelita was holding?"

"No idea, Odd. It's certainly not munitions for the soldiers."

Jeremie piped up. "From the transmissions I've been getting, this may be something stolen from the Germans."

"That makes sense," Yumi said. "My contacts have told me that the Nazis were looking for a young woman that fit Aelita's description."

Ulrich nodded a bit. "Whatever it is, it must be important if she's willing to travel all this way to deliver it to the Americans. Anyway, you heard the leader. Get packed and get some rest. We'll meet up at the courtyard at 0600 hours." The group then split off to go to their dorms.

Ulrich turned the knob on his desk lamp to increase the flame and bring more light to his room as he packed his essentials. A first aid kit, hunting knife, rations, compass, matches and extra ammunition were all that he needed for this mission. He then picked up a picture of he and his girlfriend holding hands together. She was a nurse. Years ago, Ulrich was just another soldier on the verge of dying in the infirmary when she came into his life. She cared for him through those dark times and helped to nurse him back to health. In return, all he could give her was his heart. He looked at the photograph for a few moments before placing it in his pocket. At that moment the door knocked. He opened it and smiled to find his love on the other side.

"Elisabeth, come in."

"Ulrich," she exclaimed as the wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss. "How are you tonight?"

Ulrich smiled again. "Now that you are here, all is well."

"I heard that you will be off on another mission." She peered over his shoulders to see a backpack leaning on the side of his bed. "By the looks of things, I see that this is true."

"Yes. Your father is sending a small squad to accompany someone to Cherbourg to meet up with the Americans."

Elisabeth asked, "Is it that woman that came in earlier today, Ms. Stones? The others at the infirmary are saying that she has a package that the Germans are desperate to get back. Is this true?"

Ulrich nodded. "Seems that way, though I have no idea what it really is."

"So who will be joining you?"

"Jeremie, Odd and Yumi." Ulrich could see the joy fade away from Elisabeth's face as Yumi's name was mentioned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said quietly as she sat on his bed.

"Really, what's wrong?" he asked as he sat beside her.

"Nothing," she said again, applying a little more volume to her voice as she looked away from him.

"Is it Yumi?"

There was a brief moment of silence before Elisabeth spoke. "It's... it's just that I see you and Yumi together and you seem closer to her than you do me. Since she often gets assigned to go to missions with you, she sees you more often than I do. I like her and she's a good person but I fear that she's taking you away from me."

Ulrich took his finger and gently guider her head by the chin so she was looking at his face again. "Is that all? Listen, Yumi is a good person. She is someone I can trust to have my back on the battlefield. But..."

"But you love her?"

"But you always have my heart. Nothing will ever change that."

Elisabeth wrapped her arms around Ulrich and hugged him tight. "Promise me you will return."

"I always keep my promises," Ulrich answered, "just like I promised to take you as my wife once this war is over... if your father lets me."

"He will. He loves his daughter too much not to grant that wish." Elisabeth looked deep into her future husband's eyes. "I love you."

Ulrich returned her gaze. "I love you, too." His lips locked with hers in a deep and passionate kiss before laying her down on his bed.


	6. Romantic Ending

Ulrich groaned loudly as if he was just hit in the stomach with a well placed kick from a Savate master wearing iron boots. The rest of the group looked at the above text with looks of disbelief. Yumi, however, shot a look of shock and anger at what was typed above. Odd, completely occupied with his fresh pizza looked at everyone with bewilderment.

"What's wrong, guys?" he asked, holding one slice of Hawaiian pizza in one hand and several boxes in the other. Jeremie barely had enough strength to point up. Odd looked up and began reading the last few paragraphs. After a few moments, he dropped the boxes. "Dude, I think I lost my appetite," he said as he placed his half-eaten slice on top of the fallen pizza boxes.

The crew looked at Chris with looks of bewilderment. Chris couldn't understand it. He thought it was written well and was a good start for something epic. Before he could respond, however, he realized that making Sissi and Ulrich a couple was probably not a good idea. He decided to open another blank page and start over. Ulrich cleared his throat, making Chris close the previous story completely.

"Much better," he said thankfully.

Chris thought about what he should try to write next. It didn't take long for him to come up with something interesting to write. After all, despite the group's protest, he did enjoy writing the piece about Ulrich and Sissi. He cracked his knuckles and began typing away.

"Romance? How adorable," Aelita said as she looked at what category was chosen for genre.

"You know," Jeremie added, "romance seems to be the most popular category people want to write about."

"Really?" Aelita asked.

Jeremie responded, "Indeed. People seem really interested in getting any one of us hooked up."

"So, who do people write about the most?" Odd asked. He knew what some of the answers were but he loved stirring up some sort of non-harmful conflict.

Jeremie adjusted his glasses. "Well, not counting original creations, lots of people like to write about Ulrich and Yumi getting together. No surprise there." Everyone looked at the two lovebirds as the both looked at the story being written above. They were holding hands, completely unaware of anyone else around them. The group expected the couple to turn around and pretend like nothing had happened. After all, they did like each other but never made it official, meaning that they wanted it to still be a secret to everyone else. As the story kept going, the group saw that they weren't going to get a reaction from either Yumi or Ulrich this time.

Feeling defeated, Odd steered back to the topic. "Anyway, who else are people writing about?"

Jeremie stayed mesmerized at the couple for a moment before shaking himself back to reality. "Oh, yeah, right. So there's Yumi and Ulrich. Then there's me and Aelita..." Jeremie stopped for a moment as he looked at Aelita. "How did I get so lucky?" he asked himself as she blushed when her name was mentioned.

"And...?" Odd asked.

"And then it starts to get stranger," Jeremy continued. "For example, they write about you and Aelita getting hooked up."

Aelita's face changed from one of bliss to one of bewilderment. "Huh?"

Odd thrust both of his arms into the air. "Woohoo!"

"Odd," Aelita asked, stunned that Odd would give such a reaction, "don't you remember that we're supposed to be cousins?"

"Yeah, but WE know that we're not cousins and THEY," Odd said as he pointed to the rest of the group, "know we aren't cousins."

"But all of Kadic thinks we are," Aelita retorted. "Probably explains why Herve and Nicolas were confused when they saw us making out at the factory." Jeremie's eyes narrowed. The last thing he wanted to remember was when he was convinced that having an 'open mind' would keep their secret safe from Sissi's lackeys.

"I don't know, princess. I think you and I would make a great couple." Odd leaned over to Aelita and raised his eyebrows a bit. He didn't really mean any of this but he figured that getting a rise out of Jeremie would make up for the fact that he got no reaction from either Ulrich or Yumi.

Aelita shot him a look as if she just ate a piece of bad candy. "Blech! Sorry, Odd, but you're not my type." She grabbed Jeremie's hand and held it in her own. "Besides, I like my men white and nerdy." Her spectacled beau smiled a bit, not believing that Aelita just quoted a song to describe him.

"Don't worry, Odd," he said as he adjusted his glasses again. "Some people think you should be dating Samantha."

The purple-clad dog lover sighed. "Ah, Sam. Boy, I wished that had worked out. She was nice. She also laughed at my jokes. Like, really laughed at them."

Jeremy grinned a bit. "You also end up dating Sissi."

Odd's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!?"

Ulrich and Yumi finally paid attention to what was said and laughed. "Well," Ulrich said, "you already dated every eligible girl in the school. You might as well complete the set and go after Sissi."

Odd stood there and shook his head. "No way, man. Why don't you go after her?"

"Been there, done that, not real fun."

"Exactly!" Odd turned to Jeremy. "Please tell me no one else tries to pair Sissi-zilla with anyone."

"Actually," he answered, "Sissi and Yumi."

The two lovebirds had completely different reactions upon hearing this. Yumi had a look of shock and anger in her face. Ulrich, meanwhile had a look of confusion. He hated Sissi and he knew he loved Yumi, but the perverse thought of Yumi and Sissi making out made him feel dizzy... in a good way.

"OK," Yumi said sternly as she raised her hand and started a finger count. "Number 1: I hate Sissi's guts. Number 2: I don't play for that team. And number 3..." She turned to Ulrich. "Ulrich Stern, you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking!"

"What? Oh, no. No no no. Not thinking that. Not thinking... no. I'm good." Ulrich lied through his teeth. There was no way she could tell her the truth. He knew the last thing he could ever do was tell her the truth in her mood unless he wanted to lose some body parts. Yumi shook her head. She knew he was lying but wasn't in the mood to really want to know the truth.

"So... anyone else we should know about?" Odd started to love this topic. Despite the fact that he got paired up with one of his worst enemies at one point, this was an interesting subject for him, something which he was sure to get some major teasing ammunition for.

"Yeah," Jeremie responded, "but I'll tell you another time." He knew what Odd was trying to do but seeing the chaos it was going to bring, Jeremie felt that this particular conversation needed to die and quickly. "Hey, how's our Cyrano de Bergerac doing?"

The group looked up to see that Chris was indeed busy. Pages and pages of a new story had been written and there was no sign of the writer slowing down his pace. Everyone did a quick read through of the story thus far. As expected, Ulrich and Yumi were the focus of this story. The early parts of the story were setup pieces telling the audience how Ulrich finally confessed his love to Yumi and how she returned that same love to him. The story would be a short one, they all surmised, and it seemed like it would be over soon. Yumi started to read the last parts of the story as it was being written live.

---

Ulrich had snuck quietly into Yumi's room while she followed behind. She slowly closed the door to prevent it from squeaking then set up the lock for privacy. Hiroki was sleeping over at Johnny's house and both of her parents were sound asleep but she didn't want to take any chances at a time like this.

"You know," she said as she moved closer to her lover, "I've never had a boy in my room before."

"Well, I can't say that I've ever seen a girl's room before." Ulrich grabbed her by the waist and kissed her deeply.

Yumi smiled as the kiss ended. "Good." Ulrich reached in for another kiss before she placed her finger on his nose to stop him. "Not yet. Wait here." She slinked away to her bathroom and closed the door. Ulrich was now in a happy panic mode. After years of just simply dreaming about getting to touch the hand of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life, he gets to make out with her. In her room... which meant it might be more than just making out. He looked around and thought of what he should do now. Sit at her desk? They might be studying anatomy in a moment but not through a book. Lay down in her bed? Maybe. Take off his shirt? No, way too fast. She wasn't that type of girl... was she? Before he could do anything, Ulrich looked like a deer caught in the headlights when the bathroom door opened.

The raven haired temptress stood in the doorway, the soft glow of the bathroom light exposing nothing but a silhouette. As she stepped closer to Ulrich, he could see why she made him wait. Yumi presented herself to her beau, wearing absolutely nothing...

---

"WHOA! Whoa! Whoa." Yumi screamed as she read that last sentence. Chris stopped abruptly as she noticed that Yumi was getting red, though he couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment "Try again! Now!"

Chris highlighted the last sentence, deleted it, and began writing again.

---

Yumi presented herself to her beau, wearing a sailor fuku with a noticeably short skirt...

---

Yumi glared at the writer through the computer screen. While it was visible to everyone around her, she tried as hard as possible not to blow up. "One. More. Time."

Chris highlighted the last sentence again, deleted it, and tried to write the line again. This time, he made a conscious effort to make it as pleasing as possible. At least, he hoped it was pleasing in order to save himself from getting a virtual beating.

---

Yumi presented herself to her beau, wearing a one-layered kimono made of the softest silk. It was red with a white trim and patterns of yellow flower petals placed sporadically all over. She wrapped her arms over Ulrich's soldiers and clasped her hands behind his neck. She looked into his eyes deeply and, sensing that he was practically speechless, spoke first. "When I was younger, my mom gave me this kimono. She said that I should only wear this when I was with a man I truly love."

Ulrich was touched as he finally found himself able to speak. "So does this mean that you love me?"

"Only if you love me."

"You know I always have." He grabbed her gently by the hips and pulled her body closer to his.

Yumi smiled a bit. "Then don't ruin the moment and kiss me."

---

Yumi looked at the last few lines and caught herself from becoming teary eyed. Despite her tough tomboyish exterior, she was always a sucker for a good romantic moment. "Better," she said. "Much better. In fact..." She grabbed Ulrich by the hand and began to drag him away from the scene.

"Where we going?" he asked.

She shot him a devious smile. "Somewhere." Ulrich showed no resistance as he gladly let her lead him anywhere she wanted.

Jeremie and Aelita giggled a bit as they saw their friends leave for a private romantic tryst. Once the two lovers left the area, Jeremy looked at his own love interest. "Hey, wanna help me out with my computer?"

Aelita giggled some more. She didn't know why Jeremie insisted on using coded phrases around their friends to communicate his feelings and desires but she didn't care. In a geeky sort of way, she found his action to be cute. "Lead the way," she said as they both held hands and walked away.

Odd had his hands in his pockets as he looked around. Seeing as there was nothing else to do, he picked up his pizza boxes and continued eating the slice he had put down earlier. "Dude," he said as he chewed on the crust, "good job on the story. You better get some sleep. Go on. Nothing to see here." He walked off singing to himself in between bites of pizza.

Chris saved his documents then closed his laptop. He had a good start on this writing thing. Now all he had to do was publish it for the world to see. Easier said than done.

_Fin._

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

_Hello all. I hope you enjoyed reading the story. This is my first fanfic in the Lyoko universe and while I wanted to go with a romantic story as my premiere, this one turned out to be a better choice for story #1. While writing this story, I learned the following:_

_-My first name is not Chris. My middle name isn't Chris and neither is my last name. In fact, the letter "c" doesn't appear anywhere in my name. It was the first name to come to my mind so i used it for the writer in the story._

_-Writing is hard. This is especially true when you don't feel the creative juices flow until that time of day when you should be sound asleep._

_-Out of all the sub-stories written here, I liked writing Messengers of War the most. If I can flesh out the story more, I might go back and revisit it one day._

_-In regards to the romantic fic I wanted to write before, it was supposed to be an M rated one but hopefully done in a classy way. As soon as I thought of this a flood of other ideas also came to mind. No, I don't know what I want to write next but hopefully I'll find out soon._

_Special shout out to all the writers out there who slave away at their keyboards and notepads spending countless hours creating some entertainment for those who enjoy the art of reading. After this story I know how hard it is to do this and I dedicate this to all of you._

_Feel free to send a reiview. Praise is nice, criticism is welcome, but flaming for flaming's sake just isn't cool. Till next time._


End file.
